Evershaper Spell List
0-Level 1st-Level 2nd-Level Aboleth's LungR: Allow the target to breathe water at the cost of no longer being able to breathe air. Acute Senses: Subject gains a bonus on Perception checks. Adhesive Blood: Attackers’ weapons stick to your gluey blood. Adoration: You gain a bonus on Diplomacy checks and performance combat checks. Aggressive Thundercloud: Flying storm cloud deals 3d6 electricity damage. Aid: +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). Air Step: Tread unsteadily on air, with limitations. Alluring Spores: Creatures take penalty to saving throws against your enchantment spells Alpha Instinct: Gain bonuses when you're interacting with animals Alter Self: Assume form of a Small or Medium humanoid. Amplify Stench: Amplify your natural stench ability. Ancestral RegressionR: Conceal a drow’s appearance with that of a surface elf. Angelic Aspect, Lesser: Gain some minor aspects of angelic creatures. Animal AspectY: You gain some of the beneficial qualities of an animal. Animal Messenger: Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. Animal Trance: Fascinates 2d6 HD of animals. Anonymous Interaction: Creatures forget details about you and conversations with you. Ant Haul, Communal: As ant haul, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Ashen Path: Allow one or more creatures to ignore airborne effects and see through magical smoke and fog Aspect of the Bear: +2 AC and combat maneuver rolls. Aura of Distraction: Aura of psychic noise makes concentration difficult BarkskinY: Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. Bear's Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. Beastspeak: Speak normally while in animal form. Bestow InsightR: Grant the target a bonus on a skill check and consider them trained. Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grants a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. Binding EarthR: Areas of earth and stone attempt to drag the target of this spell down. Blindness/DeafnessY: Makes subject blinded or deafened. Blood Armor: Your blood hardens when you are wounded, increasing your AC. Blur: Attacks miss subject 20% of the time. Bone Fists: Gain armor spikes which provide +1 natural armor a +2 damage with natural weapons Bull's Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. Burdened Thoughts: Force heavy encumbrance onto a creature. Carry Companion: Shrink an animal or magical beast down to stone, ready to be enlarged again when summoned. Cat's Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. Certain Grip: You gain a +4 competence bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks and to CMD. Cloud of SeasicknessR: Create a sickening cloud that mimics the effects of seasickness. Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. Cure Moderate WoundsY: Cures 2d8 damage + 1/level (max +10). Curse Terrain, LesserM: Curse an area with three mild hazards DarknessY: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. Deflect Blame: Blame someone else for your actions. Delay DiseaseR: Grant the target temporary immunity to disease. Detect Magic, Greater: As detect magic, but learn more information. Detect Thoughts: Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. Disguise Other: As disguise self, but affects you or another. Dousing Rain: Magical rain dampens fire but amplfies electricity Dragon Turtle Shell: Treat the natural attack damage of a creature attacking you as five sizes smaller. Eagle Eye: Creates a magical sensor high above you. Eagle's Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. Effortless Armor: Armor you wear no longer slows your speed. Elemental Speech: Enables you to speak to elementals and some creatures. Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Enshroud Thoughts: Ward yourself against thought detection and memory alteration. Extreme Buoyancy: Alter creature's buoyancy so that it swiftly rises to the surface. Extreme Flexibility: Gain a bonus to AC, on Escape Artist checks, and when grappling. Euphoric CloudM: Fog obscures vision and fascinates living creatures. False Age: Change to become one age category younger or older. False LifeY: Gain 1d10 temporary hp + 1/level (max +10). Fear the Sun: Impose light blindness on your enemies. Feast of AshesY: A target starves with an insatiable hunger. First World RevisionsR: As ancestral regression but for disguising a wayang as a gnome. Fleshy Facade: Alter your appearance to appear living. Fog CloudY: Fog obscures vision. Fox's Cunning: Subject gains +4 to Int for 1 min./level. Frost Fall: The area is covered in a chilling frost. Full PouchM: Divide a consumable alchemical item into two nearly identical copies. Fungal BlistersR: Develop a small number of fungal growths which burst as you take damage, choking your enemies with harmful spores. Ghostly Disguise: You look like a ghost of yourself. Glide: You take no falling damage and move 60 ft./round while falling. Grasping VineR: Sprout a 20-ft long vine that can assist with numerous tasks. GroundswellR: Raise the ground up underneath you. Gust of WindY: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. Gusting SphereR: Release a swirling ball of wind to move around and knock your enemies about. Harmless Form: Transform the target into a "harmless" animal. Haunting Mists: Creatures are shaken and take Wis damage. Hidden Knowledge: Remove one piece of information from your memory and turn it into a magical tattoo. Hidden Presence: Prevent creatures from noticing your presence. Hidden Speech: Gain +10 on Bluff to send secret messages. Hold Animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. Human Potential: Grant target a +2 enhancement bonus to an ability score. Hypercognition: Rapidly recall everything you know about a subject. Ice Slick: Coat an area with thin ice, dealing cold damage and causing creatures to fall prone. Insect Scouts: Create insects to scout an area for you. Instigate Psychic Duel: Start a psychic duel between yourself and another creature. Investigative Mind: Roll twice and take the higher roll when using certain mental skills. InvisibilityY: Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks. Invisibility Bubble: As invisibility, but altered to work better underwater Ironskin: Harden your skin into iron. Lead Anchor: Alter a creature's buoyancy so that it plummets to the depths Lead Plating: Enclose the target in a thin sheath of lead. LevitateY: Subject moves up and down at your direction. Life Pact: Affected creatures automatically donate hp to stabilize fallen ally. Lockjaw: Gives creature grab ability with a natural attack. Masterwork Transformation: Make a normal item into a masterwork one. Mask Dweomer, Communal: As mask dweomer, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Mental Block: Prevent the target from using its skill ranks, spells, feats, and abilities. Mind Over Matter: Reassign ability damage/drain from one ability to another. Minor Reversion: Store a replica of yourself in the Akashic Record, end the spell when injured to be healed 1d8+1/level Misdirection: Misleads divinations for one creature or object. Muffle Sound: Allies gain a bonus on Stealth checks but risk verbal spell failure. Natural Rhythm: +1 on damage rolls with each hit (max +5). Neutral Buoyancy: Alter a creature's buoyancy to be neutral, granting them increased maneuverability Nondetection, Lesser: As nondetection, but only protects against spells that target an area Object Reading: Read psychic impressions left on an object. Overstimulate: Target creature gains the ferocity ability Owl's Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. Plant Voice: Grant a plant creature the ability to speak, hear, and understand you. Perceive Cues: +5 Perception and Sense Motive 10 min./level. Placebo Effect: Temporarily suppress an affliction or condition. Pouncing Fury: Make a full attack with your claws after a charge Pox PustulesY: Subject is sickened and has –4 Dex. Psychonaut Manifestation: Gain a +4 bonus to a random ability score and a -2 penalty to another one. Quick Change: Use change shape as a swift action and surprise foes. Raven's Flight: Quickly turn into a tiny blurred shape with flight. Reduce Animal: Shrinks one willing animal. Reinvigorating Wind: Magical wind invigorates your allies Resist EnergyY: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. Reveal True ShapeM: Reveal the true form of a magically disguised/transformed creature. Savage MawR: Transform your mouth into a ferocious maw, gain a bestial roar to demoralize your enemies. Scale Spikes: Enhance a target’s scales with jagged spikes. Scent Trail: Leave trail for allies to follow. Sculpt Simulacrum: Alter a simulacrum's appearance. Secret SpeechR: Send secret messages to others within normal speech. Seed SpiesR: Create a group of wafting seeds with magical intellect that can spy for you. See Invisibility: Reveals invisible creatures or objects. Seek Thoughts: Detects thinking creatures' thoughts. Sense Fear: Perceive nearby creatures that are experiencing fear Sense Madness: Determine mental disturbances in nearby creatures Shadow AnchorRY: Tether a creature to its shadow, preventing it from moving too far. Share Language, Communal: As share language, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Share Memory: Share one memory with the target. Shield of Fortification: Target gains a 25% chance to treat critical hits and sneak attacks as normal hits. Shield OtherFY: You take half of subject's damage. Shifted Steps: Make a target sound as if elsewhere. Sickening Entanglement: As entangle, but plants have sickening sap. SilenceY: Negates sound in 20-ft. radius. Silent Table: Give yourself privacy by muffling sound leaving the area. Slipstream: Wave boosts creature's speed. Soften Earth and Stone: Turns stone to clay, or dirt to sand or mud. Solidify Earth: Harden earth and stone, impeding burrowing creatures Spider ClimbY: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. Spore Burst: Allow a plant creature to sprout poisonous spores, deadly to non-plants (excluding the caster). Stabilize Pressure: Target immediately adjusts to the surrounding pressure Steal BreathR: Steal the breath from a creature’s lungs. Storm Sight: Spread your senses through a storm, learning about other creatures affected by the weather Surefoot Boots: Enchanted boots let you treat Acrobatics checks to balance as though you rolled a 20 Sympathetic WoundsMR: Force half of the damage you take onto another creature. Tactical Acumen: You gain an additional +1 on attack rolls or to AC due to battlefield positioning. Time Shudder: Nearby creatures are affected by haste or slow each round. Tree Shape: You look exactly like a tree for 1 hour/level. Twilight Haze: Illusory fog obscures vision. Undetectable Alignment: Conceals alignment for 24 hours. Unsettling Presence: Inflict creatures with paranoia and be repulsive to others Unshakable ChillY: Target is afflicted with severe cold. Vine Strike: Enhance one of your natural or unarmed attacks with thorny vine growth Visualization of the BodyM: Gain a +5 bonus on checks with one physical ability score for 24 hours, discharge for a one-time physical boost Visualization of the MindM: Gain a +5 bonus on checks with one mental ability score for 24 hours, discharge for a one-time mental boost Warp Wood: Bends wood. Web Shelter: Create a comfortable shelter made of webbing. Wild Instinct: Sharpen your senses, gain a bonus to Perception even while asleep. Winter Grasp: Create a slippery sheet of ice on the ground With the Wind: Protect a target from being blown away by wind of less than windstorm force Wood Shape: Reshapes wooden objects to suit you. Zone of Truth: Subjects within range cannot lie. 3rd-Level Accept Affliction: Transfer the effects of afflictions from someone else to yourself. Adjustable Disguise: As disguise self, but you can change the disguise as a swift action. Air Breathing: Allow creatures to breathe air. Akashic CommunionFM: Make 1 knowledge check /3 levels with a +10 bonus Animal Aspect, Greater: As animal aspect, but you gain two animal qualities. Anthropomorphic Animal: Animal becomes bipedal. Ape Walk: Enchant someone to climb as well as an ape. Appearance of Life: Undead appear to be alive Arcane Sight: Magical auras become visible to you. Ash Storm: Hamper vision and movement. Assume Appearance: Use a creature's corpse to adopt its form Aura of the Unremarkable: Make actions seem mundane to nearby creatures. Badger's Ferocity: Weapons are keen while you concentrate. Beast Shape IY: You take the form and some of the powers of a Small or Medium animal. Blade Snare: Create an invisible snare to trap weapons. BlinkY: You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round per level. Bone Flense: Cause a target's bones to erupt in sharp, jagged spurs, inflicting bleed and sickened Burning Entanglement: As entangle, but deals fire damage and obscures the area with smoke BurrowY: Target gains a burrow speed of 15. Burst of Speed: You gain increased speed, and your movement ignores attacks of opportunity and allows you to move through the space of creatures larger than you are. Call LightningY: Calls down lightning bolts (3d6 per bolt) from sky. Carrying Wind: Buffeting winds increase your fly speed or carry you aloft Catatonia: Make a willing target appear to be dead. Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. Cleromancy: Use rolled dice to grant luck bonuses to future spells. Cloak of Winds: Creates a screen of wind around you. Collaborative Thaumaturgy: Apply a metamagic property to an ally’s spell. Countless Eyes: Extra eyes give all-around vision. Cure Serious WoundsY: Cures 3d8 damage + 1/level (max +15). Curse of Dragonflies: Target a creature with a curse that impacts its ability to fly. Darkvision, Communal: As darkvision, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. DaylightY: 60-ft. radius of bright light. Deeper Darkness: Object sheds supernatural shadow in 60-ft. radius. DevolutionY: An eidolon temporarily loses 1 evolution +1/five levels. Dispel MagicY: Cancels one magical spell or effect. Displacement: Attacks miss subject 50% of the time. Disrupt Silence: Disrupt all silence effects in an area. Distracting Cacophony: Noise makes it difficult to cast. Dominate Animal: One animal obeys your silent mental commands and orders. Draconic Malice: Cause living creatures to lose their immunity to fear or mind-affecting effects vs your spells. Earth Tremor: Unleash a tremor that creates difficult terrain and can knock foes down and damage them Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Excruciating Deformation: Target takes Dex and Con damage. Fearsome DuplicateR: Create a menacing duplicate of yourself to interact with others. Feather Step, Mass: As feather step, but affects many targets rather than one. Fins to FeetR: Give a creature legs, allowing it to walk on land. FlyY: Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. Free Swim: As freedom of movement, but only allowing a creature to move freely underwater Gaseous FormY: Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. Glimpse the Hidden: As per see invisibility, except affecting a creature you touch Gullibility: Target takes a -10 penalty to Sense Motive and creatures using Bluff against them gain a +10 bonus on such checks HasteY: One creature/level moves faster, receives +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. Heatstroke: Fire a ray to give someone heatstroke, dealing 1d4 nonlethal damage and inducing exhaustion. HeroismY: Gives +2 on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. Hurricane Blast: Create a severe blast of air bursting out from you. Ignoble Form: Transform the target into a half-elf form. Insect Spies: Use magic beetles as spies. Invisibility Bubble, Giant: As invisibility bubble, but capable of affecting larger creatures Invisibility Sphere: Makes everyone within 10 feet invisible. Ja Noi Aspect: Take on the appearance and some qualities of a ja noi oni. Knell of the Depths: Imbue someone with a curse that causes them to sink quickly in water and suffer a -10 penalty to Swim checks. Life Current: Infuse a current with positive energy, healing all living creatures within Life Shield: Ward yourself with positive energy so any attacking undead take damage. Lightning Conductor: Absorb electricity damage and discharge it with a touch, weapon, or ray Lily Pad Stride: Walk across water on moving lily pads. Locate Weakness: You roll damage twice when you roll damage for a critical hit and take the best damage. Longstrider, Greater: As longstrider, plus the speeds of other movement modes increase. Magic Fang, GreaterY: One natural weapon gets + 1/four levels (max +5). Marionette Possession: As magic jar, but limited to line of sight. Mark of Buoyancy: Make a touched object weightless Meld into Stone: You and your gear merge with stone. Mindlocked Messenger: Target gains a message that can be given only to its intended recipient. Monstrous Physique IY: Take the form and some of the powers of a Small or Medium monstrous humanoid. Motes of Dusk and Dawn: Create up to four motes that shed light or darkness. Nauseating Trail: Creature leaves a trail of stinking cloud squares. NondetectionM: Hides subject from divination, scrying. Object Possession, Lesser: Project your soul into an object, animating it. Pack Empathy: Create an empathic bond with allies. Perfect Placement: Grant tactical knowledge to your allies, increasing their AC and Reflex saves. Pierce Disguise: See through low-level magical disguises. Planar InquiryM: Call an outsider to answer questions Polymorph Familiar: Give your familiar the shape of another animal. Pressure Adaptation: Target acclimates to pressure changes more quickly Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. Pup Shape: Transforms a single animal or magical beast into a younger and cuter version of itself for a short period of time. Quell Energy: Reduce the target’s ability to tap into a specific energy type Resinous Skin: You gain DR 5/piercing and +4 to CMD against disarm attempts. Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Rumormonger: Follow a rumor to see where it spreads. Sands of TimeY: Target temporarily ages. Scale Spikes, Greater: As scale spikes, except with a higher enhancement bonus. Sebaceous TwinR: Extract a half-formed parasitic clone from the target, causing it to siphon blood and distract its host. See BeyondM: +5 Perception (+10 vs ethereal or invisible) for 24 hours, discharge to temporarily gain x-ray vision Sensory Amplifier: Enhance the sight of all creatures near you. Share Glory: Imbue targets with a fraction of your mythic nature. Sheet Lightning: Create an area of electricity that dazes all those within. Shifting Sand: Creates difficult terrain and erases tracks, can carry along some creatures and objects. Shrink Item: Object shrinks to one-sixteenth size. Siphon Might: Drain strength from a creature and transfer it to another. Sky SwimR: Allow the target to swim through the air. Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. SlowY: One subject/level takes only one action/round, –1 to AC, Reflex saves, and attack rolls. Soothing Mud: Create restorative mud that heals hit point and ability damage Speak with Plants: You can talk to plants and plant creatures. Spectral Scout: Summon a spectral animal to scout for you. Spider Climb, Communal: As spider climb, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Spike Growth: Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be slowed. Steal Size: Reduce a creature’s size, enlarge your own. Steal Years: Temporarily steal youth and vitality from the target. Stinking CloudY: Nauseating vapors, 1 round/level. Stone ShapeY: Sculpts stone into any shape. Strangling HairY: Your hair animates and grapples. Tail Current: Create a current in water to enhance or impede swimming Tailwind: Create a current of wind to enhance or impede flight Telekinetic Maneuver: Perform a telekinetic combat maneuver. Thorny Entanglement: As entangle, plus plants make ranged attacks. Thunderous Footfalls: Knock down smaller creatures by moving close to them. Thunderstomp, Greater: Trip multiple creatures within range. Tongues: Speak and understand any language. Transfer Regeneration: Bestow your regeneration on your allies. Undead Anatomy I: Take the form and some of the powers of a Small or Medium undead. Vampiric Hunger: Grant a target the fangs and hunger of a vampire. Vermin Shape IY: Take the form and some of the powers of a Small or Medium vermin. Versatile Weapon: Weapon bypasses some DR. Virulent Miasma: As fog cloud, but vapor is diseased Wall of Mist: Create a wall of mist that creates concealment Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. Water Walk: Subject treads on water as if solid. Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. Witness: See through the target's eyes and ears. 4th-Level Absorbing InhalationR: Completely inhale a cloud-like effect, keeping it stored harmlessly in your body. Adjustable Polymorph: As alter self, but you can change the shape as a swift action. Age Resistance, Lesser: Ignore penalties from middle age. Aggressive Thundercloud, Greater: Flying storm cloud deals 6d6 electricity damage. Air Walk: Subject treads on air as if solid (climb or descend at 45-degree angle). Alter River: Alter the flow of water in a natural freshwater channel. Animal Ambassador: Grant an animal messenger sentience to deliver your message. Arcane Eye: Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. Aspect of the Stag: +2 AC against attacks of opportunity and increases speed. Assume Appearance, Greater: Use a likeness to adopt a dead creature's form Atavism: Animal gains advanced creature simple template. Aura Alteration: Masks a creature’s or an object’s alignment, emotion, health, and magic auras. Ball Lightning: Flying balls of lightning deal 3d6 electricity damage each. Baphomet's Blessing: Transmute the target’s head into that of a bull. Beast Shape IIY: You take the form and some of the powers of a Tiny or Large animal. Bereave: Affected creatures don't count as allies for any purpose Bestow Planar Infusion II: Grants the target the benefits of an improved planar infusino Bit of LuckR: Gain a pool of luck that can be used to add a luck bonus to any d20 rolls, which can turn a failure into a success Black TentaclesY: Tentacles grapple all creatures within a 20-ft. spread. Blast Barrier: Create a rippling but unstable wall from the earth. Blast of Wind: As gust of wind, treater creatures in the area as smaller than they are for the effects of the wind Bloody Claws: Gives creature the ability to deal bleed damage with natural attacks. Borrow Corruption: Temporarily gain the effects of a corrupted creature's manifestations Break EnchantmentY: Frees subjects from enchantments, transmutations, and curses. Brightest Light: As daylight, but lasts longer and can dispel darkness effects Calcific Touch: Touch attack slows target, 1d4 Dex damage. Calm Air: Reduce the strength of wind in an area. Cast Out: Does 2d8 damage +1/level (max +15) to creature and dispels an effect. Caustic Blood: Imbue your blood with corrosive acid, damaging those who wound you. Charm Monster: Makes monster believe it is your ally. Claim Identity: Steal a creature's face Cloud ShapeR: Assume the appearance of a large cloud. Command Plants: Sways the actions of plant creatures. Concealed Breath: Hold breath without negative effects ConfusionY: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. Coordinated Effort: Grants allies a teamwork feat. Create Holds: Create handholds out of earth, plaster, stone, or wood. Creeping Ice: Sheet of ice slowly spreads outward on a horizontal surface. Curse TerrainM: Curse an area with four hazards Cure Critical WoundsY: Cures 4d8 damage + 1/level (max +20). Darkvision, Greater: See 120 ft. in total darkness. DeathlessY: Prevent death from hit point damage so long as this spell persists. Deceitful Veneer: Make someone seem like an obvious liar. Dimension DoorY: Teleports you a short distance. Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods. DivinationM: Provides useful advice for specific proposed actions. Dominate Animal: One animal obeys your silent mental commands and orders. Earth GlideR: Allow a target to swim through stone, dirt, and other earth. Echolocation: Sonic sense gives you blindsight 40 ft. Elemental Body IY: Turns you into a Small elemental. Elemental MasteryR: Gain mastery over your elemental essence, granting bonus movement and attack. Enlarge Person, Mass: 1 humanoid creature/level doubles in size. False Life, Greater: Gain 2d10 temporary hp + 1/level. Familiar Melding: Possess your familiar. Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. Fey Form I: Assume the form of a Small or Medium fey creature Flaming Aura: Gain the fire subtype or enhance an already existing subtype. Film of Filth: Cause the target’s flesh to exude a layer of putrescent slime with a horrible stench. Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments to restrict movement. Frigid Souls: Disrupt and dispel spells that protect against cold Frosty Aura: Gain the cold subtype or enhance an already existing subtype. Giant VerminY: Turns centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into giant vermin. Glimpse of TruthM: Gain true seeing for 1 round. Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser: Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. Globe of Tranquil Water: Create a bubble to block out all natural and magical precipitation within an area. Gravel Vortex: Create a hail of tiny pieces of rock and dust. Harvest Knowledge: Sift through a creatures memories and make Knowledge checks with their modifier Healing WarmthR: Gain protection from fire, use absorbed energy to heal others. Heavy Water: Make water heavier and harder to swim through. Hunger for Flesh: Give a creature a bite attack and a hunger for its own kind's flesh. Ice StormY: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. Innocuous Shape: Creatures actions are seen as innocent Interrogation, Greater: As interrogation, except with more pain and more questions. Invigorate, Mass: As invigorate, but multiple creatures. Invisibility, Greater: As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from sustained environmental effects. Liquefy: Transmute an object into a liquid version of itself. Magic Aura, Greater: As magic aura, but also affects creatures and allows more options. Mind Probe: Learn answers from a subject’s memories. Mindwipe: Erase a portion of the target’s mind and experiences, inflicting negative levels. Mirror Transport: Mirror becomes a multiple-use dimension door. Mischievous Shadow: Curse a creature's shadow to disrupt their actions Monstrous Physique IIY: Take the form and some of the powers of a Tiny or Large monstrous humanoid. Naga Shape IR: Take the form of a Large naga Nondetection, CommunalM: As nondetection, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Obsidian Flow: Converts the surface of the ground into molten glass. Out of Sight: Cause creatures to forget about you once you have left their sight. Persistent Vigor: Gain fast healing 2, immunity to bleed, and faster recovery from diseases and poisons. Planar Adaptation: Resist harmful effects of other plane. Poisonous Cloud: As per fog cloud, but lethally poisonous Protection from Energy, Communal: As protection from energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Natural Attacks: Gain DR 5/- vs one type of natural attack Quieting Weapons: Weapons make no sound and quiet their victims. Reduce Person, Mass: As reduce person, but affects 1 humanoid creature/level. Resilient ReservoirR: Store hit point damage as magical energy. Resilient Sphere: Force globe protects but traps one subject. RestorationM: Restores level and ability score drains. Ride The Waves: Target can breathe water and swim. Riding Possession: As possession, but you observe instead of control the subject. Rigor Mortis: Painfully swell a targets joints. Rising Water: Create a pillar of water River of Wind: A stream of wind causes nonlethal damage and can knock down or push creatures. Rope Tornado: Tornado-force winds knock creatures prone or from the air Rusting Grasp: Your touch corrodes iron and alloys. ScryingF: Spies on subject from a distance. Seeds of Influence: Weaken a creature to your divinations and enchantments See Through Stone: Look through solid rock as if it were glass. SendingY: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. Shadowform: Replace the target’s body with mystic shadow material, causing them to take less damage from attacks. Shield of Fortification, Greater: Target gains a 50% chance to treat critical hits and sneak attacks as normal hits. Shield Speech, Greater: Communicate freely with a group of nearby people without anyone else being able to overhear. Simulacrum, LesserM: Creates a double of a weak creature. Slowing Mud: Targets are covered in mud that blinds them and acts like slow. Solid FogY: Blocks vision and slows movement. Spike StonesY: Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may also be slowed. StoneskinMY: Grants DR 10/adamantine. Strip Scales: Reduce the target’s natural armor. Strong Jaw: Natural attacks damage as two sizes bigger. Synaptic Scramble: Prevent the target from communicating and cause it to act randomly. Telepathic Bond: Link lets allies communicate. Telepathic Silence: Prevent all forms of telepathy in the area Thorn Body: Your attackers take 1d6 +1 damage/level. Thoughtsense: Automatically detect nearby conscious creatures. Thristing Entanglement: As entangle, but thorns deal Constitution damage Tongues, Communal: As tongues, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Touch of Slime: Touch infests a target with green slime. Transplant Visage: Remove the face and eyes of a creature, magically melding them with your own. Traveling DreamR: Create a magical sensor that you can watch through while you sleep. True FormY: Removes polymorph effects. Vermin Shape IY: Take the form and some of the powers of a Small or Medium vermin. Vicarious View: Plant a scrying sensor that you can use to spy on a creature, object, or location. Vigilant Rest: Cause a sleeping creature to retain some perception of its surroundings Voluminous Vocabulary: Grant ability to speak, read, and write one or more languages for 8 hours. Vomit TwinRY: Vomit an ooze copy of yourself that you can swap places with. Wall of Blindness/Deafness: Translucent wall blinds or deafens creatures that pass through it. Wall of BrineR: Conjure a 5-foot-thick wall of seawater with a powerful current. Warp Metal: Warp wood, affecting metal objects Water Walk, Communal: As water walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Wave Form: Briefly turn into a huge wave that knocks down everything in your path Wooden Wing ShieldR: Transmute your wings into a wooden shield-like barrier. 5th-Level Air Walk, Communal: As air walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Angelic Aspect: As angelic aspect, lesser with improved angelic qualities. Animal Growth: One animal doubles in size. Appearance of Life, Greater: As appearance of life, but deceiving all of the senses Arcana Theft: Targeted dispel transfers an effect to you. Aspect of the Wolf: Subject gains +4 Str and Dex, and +2 bonus on trip attacks. Astral Projection, LesserM: Limited astral travel. AtonementF: Removes burden of misdeeds from subject and reverses magical alignment change. AwakenM: Animal or tree gains human intellect. Baleful PolymorphY: Transforms subject into harmless animal. Beast Shape IIIY: You take the form of a Diminutive or Huge animal, or Small or Medium magical beast. Befuddled Combatant: Curse a creature to weaken the DCs of its abilities and deal minimum damage with its attacks Blessing of the Salamander: Subject gets fast healing 2, fire resistance 10, +2 CMD. Blood Tentacles: Create writhing tentacles from your chest. Blood Ties: When a target is harmed, so is the target's relative. Call Lightning Storm: As call lightning, but 5d6 damage per bolt. Carve PassageFR: Excavate and move snow, earth, dust, and loose/packed rocks or ice chunks. Charm Person, Mass: As charm person, but affects multiple creatures within 30 ft. CloudkillY: Kills 3 HD or less; 4–6 HD save or die, 6+ HD take Con damage. Compelling Rant: People believe your ridiculous speech as long as you keep talking Control Winds: Changes wind direction and speed. Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage + 1/level, affects 1 subject/level. Curse of Unexpected DeathR: Curse a creature with a chance of instant and unexpected death. Darkvault: Ward shadows so light cannot penetrate them. Dominate PersonY: Controls humanoid telepathically. Dream Scan: Read a dreaming creature’s thoughts. Elemental Body IIY: Turns you into a Medium elemental. Erase Impressions: Erase psychic impressions from an object. Ethereal Envelope: Shroud your unconscious self in a cocoon on the Ethereal Plane. Fabricate: Transforms raw materials into finished items. Feeblemind: Subject's Int and Cha drop to 1. Flash Forward: Charge, then teleport back to starting position Flexile Curse: Creature's armor and shield lose 1 AC and hardness/hour Fickle Winds: Wind walls selectively block attacks. GeniekindY: Gain the power and influence of a genie. Half-Blood ExtractionFMR: Transform a half-orc into a full-blooded orc. Hold Monster: As hold person, but any creature. Hostile Juxtaposition: You create a dimensional link with a targeted creature, and switch spots with it. Hungry Earth: Enchant the ground to pull creatures beneath the surface. Impossible Angles: Distort geometry inside Invoke Primal Power: Amplify the power of your wildshaped form at the cost of duration (This must be used with Shapeshift instead of wildshape). Jungle Mind: Merge your mind with the wild beasts in a wide area, gaining knowledge on all those within and reading the thoughts of some animals. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from sustained environmental effects. Lighten Object, MassR: As lighten object, except for multiple objects. Mantle of the Magic WarriorsR: Imbue targets with animal spirits, granting them unique bonuses. Mask from DivinationM: Protect a creature from divination effects Mind Fog: Subjects in fog get –10 to Wis and Will checks. Mind Swap: Switch minds with another creature for 1 hour per level. Modify MemoryY: Changes 5 minutes of subject's memories. Monstrous Physique IIIY: Take the form and some of the powers of a Diminutive or Huge monstrous humanoid. Naga Shape IIR: As naga shape I, with improved abilities Object Possession: As lesser object possession, but with a larger object. Old Salt's CurseR: Permanently sicken someone, worse if target is on or in the water far from shore. Ooze Form I: Assume the form of a Small or Medium ooze creature Overland Flight: You fly at a speed of 40 ft. and can hustle over long distances. Passwall: Creates passage through wood or stone wall. Permanency: Makes certain spells permanent. Phantasmal Web: Catches subjects in illusory web. Planar Aegis: Use planar energy to protect yourself and retaliate with one energy type Planetary Adaptation: As planar adaptation, but only on different worlds of the Material Plane. Plane ShiftY: As many as 8 subjects travel to another plane. Plant Shape I: Turns you into a Small or Medium plant. Polymorph: Gives one willing subject a new form. Possession: Project your soul into a creature’s body. Prying Eyes: 1d4 + 1/level floating eyes scout for you. Psychic Asylum: Perform a lengthy mental task in a private mindscape. ReincarnateFM: Brings dead subject back in a random body. Remote Viewing: Gain psychic impressions from a distant location. Replay Tracks: Reconstruct past events from a set of tracks Retrocognition: Gain psychic impressions from past events in a location. Sawtooth Terrain: Cause giant mantis limbs to sprout from the ground, damaging and cripping creatures Seek Shelter: Weak creatures are compelled to seek shelter Seeming: Changes appearance of one person per two levels. Shroud of Darkness: Affected creatures have their vision impaired Soul Vault: Protect your soul from harmful effects after death Spell Immunity, Communal: As spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Spell Resistance: Subject gains SR 12 + level. Spellsteal: Create a discordant blast of energy to disrupt a target’s hold on magic and transfer it to you. Years, Greater: As steal years, but steal a greater amount of years and for longer. Stoneskin, CommunalM: As stoneskin, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Suffocation: Target quickly suffocates to death. Sun's Disdain, Mass: As sun's disdain, but targeting multiple creatures Telepathy: Communicate mentally with creatures within 100 ft. Teleport: Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles per level. Threefold AspectF: Appear older or younger. Tidal Surge: Create a surge of water to bludgeon foes and extinguish fires Transmute Mud to Rock: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Tree Stride: Step from one tree to another far away. True SeeingM: Lets you see all things as they really are. TruespeakR: Communicate with any creature with a mind. Undead Anatomy II: Take the form and some of the powers of a Tiny or Large undead. Vengeful StingerR: Grow a long, wasp-like tail with stinger. Vermin Shape IIY: As vermin shape, but Tiny or Large. Vile Dog Transformation: Transform ordinary dogs into fiendish minions. Village VeilR: Make an area seem worthless to others. WaftR: Alter the targets so they are light enough to be carried by the wind. Wind BladesR: Harden the air around the target into jagged invisible blades. 6th-Level Acid Fog: Fog deals acid damage. Age Resistance: Ignore penalties from old age. Alleviate CorruptionM: Attempt to weaken a corruption's effect at risk to yourself Analyze DweomerF: Reveals magical aspects of subject. Animate ObjectsY: Objects attack your foes. Awaken ConstructM: Grant a construct humanlike sentience. Balance of Suffering: Steal lifeforce from one creature and imbue it into another Baleful Shadow Transmutation: Mutate someone’s shadow and trick the creature into believing they’ve transformed. Battlemind LinkY: You and an ally gain attack and AC bonuses. Bear's Endurance, Mass: As bear's endurance, affects 1 subject/level. Beast Shape IVY: You take the form of a Diminutive to Huge animal or a Tiny to Large magical beast. Besmara's Grasping Depths: Use the restless dead to down your targets Binding Earth, MassR: As binding earth but with multiple targets. Bleaching ResistanceR: Ability score drain from the Bleaching doesn’t affect your ability score modifiers. Bull's Strength, Mass: As bull's strength, affects 1 subject/level. Cat's Grace, Mass: As cat's grace, affects 1 subject/level. Claim Identity, GreaterM: Turn a creature into a mask, which can be used to take on its appearence Commune with TextsM: Quickly search through a collection of texts to find the right information Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage + 1/level, affects 1 subject/level. Curse Terrain, GreaterM: Curse an area with six dangerous hazards Decapitate: Turn a critical hit into a decapitation. Decollate: Target can safely remove its head DisintegrateY: Reduces one creature or object to dust. Dispel Magic, Greater: Works as dispel magic, but can affect multiple targets. Dust Form: You become an incorporeal creature of dust for a short period of time. Elemental Body IIIY: Turns you into a Large elemental. Enemy HammerY: Allows you to telekinetically use a creature as a weapon. Enlightened StepM: Air Walk for 24 hours, discharge to temporarily gain a fly speed Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. Flash Flood: Wave of water batters and pushes creatures Flesh to StoneY: Turns subject creature into statue. Fluid Form: Gain DR 10/slashing, increases reach 10 ft., and breathe water. Form of the Alien Dragon I: Turns you into a Medium esoteric or outer dragon. Form of the Dragon IY: Turns you into a Medium dragon. Form of the Exotic Dragon I: Turns you into a Medium imperial or primal dragon Globe of InvulnerabilityY: As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. Gravity Sphere: Alter the gravity in a 30-foot-radius area. Gravity Well: Increase the power of gravity in an area. Green Caress: Slowly transform a creature into an inanimate plant. Heroism, Greater: Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; immunity to fear; temporary hp. Human Potential, Mass: Grant multiple creatures a +2 enhancement bonus to any ability score. Insect Spies, Greater: Use magic beetles as spies and also share their senses. Ironwood: Magic wood is as strong as steel. Jatembe's Ire: Create evil-seeking tendrils from tall grass and weeds. Liveoak: Oak becomes treant guardian. Legend LoreMF: Lets you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. Mage's Decree: Send a message to creatures within miles. Metabolic MoltingMR: Place the target in suspended animation, restoring ability drain and regenerating missing limbs. Move EarthY: Digs trenches and builds hills. Monstrous Physique IVY: As monstrous physique III, with more abilities. MisleadY: Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. Naga Shape IIIR: As naga shape I, with greater abilities Object Possession, Greater: As possess object, but the object is more powerful and you can possess a construct. Ooze Form II: Assume the form of a Large ooze creature Owl's Wisdom, Mass: As owl's wisdom, affects 1 subject/level. Path of the WindsR: Call forth mighty winds to clear a path for you. Phantom Limb: Create a semi-visible psychic manifestation of a limb, allowing a creature to replace a missing body part or parts. Planar Adaptation, Mass: As planar adaptation, but affects multiple creatures. Plant Shape II: Turns you into a Large plant creature. Primal Regression: Make a creature become bestial and unintelligent. PrognosticationM: Gain cryptic information from further in the future than divination. Repress Memory: Remove a piece of knowledge from your mind. Sarzari Shadow MemoryM: Learn information to aid you in assassinating a creature Shadow Transmutation: Alter a creature’s body with energy from the Shadow Plane, altering its form to match a shadow creature. Share SkinR: Possess the body of an animal Sirocco: Hot wind does 4d6 damage, fatigues those damaged, and knocks creatures prone. Speak with Waves: As stone tell, but speaking with standing or flowing water Spellcrash: Target loses a 5th-level prepared spell or spell slot. Stone Tell: Talk to natural or worked stone. Stone to Flesh: Restores petrified creature. Swarm Skin: Turns your body into a swarm of vermin. Tar Pool: Converts the top layer of the ground into hot tar. TransformationY: You gain combat bonuses. Undead Anatomy III: Take the form and some of the powers of a Diminutive or Huge undead. Unwilling ShieldM: Subject shares wounds you receive. What Grows WithinR: Infect others with Xhamen-Dor’s seeded infestation. Withdraw Affliction: Remove an affliction and inflict it on another creature. Wither Limb: Make one of the creature's limbs useless. 7th-Level Age Resistance, Greater: Ignore penalties from venerable age. Animate PlantsY: One or more plants animate and fight for you. Antimagic FieldY: Negates magic within 10 ft. Arcane Sight, Greater: As arcane sight, but also reveals magic effects on creatures and objects. Bestow Planar Infusion III: Grants the target the benefits of a greater planar infusion ChangestaffY: Your staff becomes a treant on command. Control WeatherY: Changes weather in local area. Create Demiplane, LesserF: Create your own demiplane. Cure Serious Wounds, Mass: Cures 3d8 damage + 1/level, affects 1 subject/level. Delectable FleshR: Make a creature so delicious that all others nearby are consumed by the desire to eat it. Elemental Body IVY: Turns you into a Huge elemental. Elude TimeM: Puts you in temporary suspended animation. Emblem of Greed: Transform a melee weapon into a powerful burning glaive like ones wielded by the ancient Runelords. Ethereal Envelopment: As ethereal envelope, but able to affect an unwilling creature. Expel Blood: Rip out the targets blood, forming it into a fiendish water elemental with blood drain Fey Form III: Assume the form of a Diminutive or Huge fey creature Fire StormY: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. Fly, Mass: One creature/level gains ability to fly. Form of the Alien Dragon II: Turns you into a Large esoteric or outer dragon. Form of the Dragon IIY: Turns you into a Large dragon. Form of the Exotic Dragon II: Turns you into a Large imperial or primal dragon Giant Form I: Turns you into a Large giant. HealY: Cures 10 points/level damage, all diseases and mental conditions. Hold Person, Mass: As hold person, but all within 30 ft. Hunger for Flesh, Mass: Give creatures bite attacks and a hunger for their own kind's flesh. Ice Body: Your body becomes living ice. Infuse Robot: Transform a robot into a magical construct. Invisibility Bubble, Mass: As invisibility bubble, but affecting all creatures within range Invisibility, Mass: As invisibility, but affects all in range. Legendary ProportionsM: Increase the target’s size by one category, granting bonuses to Strength, Con, natural armor, damage reduction, and more. Limited WishMY: Alters reality (within limits). Lost Legacy: Target cannot leave a lasting impression on other creatures Magical Beast Shape: Assume the form of a magical beast Magnetic Field: Create a spherical magnetic field around yourself to pull metal objects toward you. Mind Blank: Subject is protected from mental/emotional magic and scrying. Ooze Form III: Assume the form of a Huge ooze creature Particulate Form: Targets gain fast healing 1, immunity to bleed, critical hits, and precision damage Planar RefugeM: Enforce the rules of the Material Plane on another plane. Planetary Adaptation, Mass: As planetary adaptation but on a group of creatures. Plant Shape III: Turns you into a Huge plant. Plundered PowerM: Kill a creature and steal its strongest spell-like ability Polymorph, Greater: Gives one willing subject a new, more powerful form. Rampart: Creates 5-ft.-thick earthen barrier. Restoration, GreaterM: As restoration, plus restores all levels and ability scores. Reverse GravityY: Objects and creatures fall upward. Reincarnate SpyFM: As reincarnate, but creating a body similar to that of a chosen creature, and you secretly keep part of the body. Scouring WindsY: Winds block vision and deal 3d6 damage per round. Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. Seeds of Influence, Greater: As seeds of influence, but have a chance to dispel protective magic before it takes effect Seismic Fissure: Create a massive fissure in the earth Shadow Body: Turn your body into a living shadow. Siege of Trees: Transforms Large trees into arboreal catapults of the same size. SimulacrumM: Creates partially real double of a creature. Soul TransferM: Easily transfer a soul from one receptacle to another, or capture vulnerable souls that aren't bound to mortal flesh. Spell Turning: Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. Teleport, Greater: As teleport, but no range limit and no off-target arrival. Temporal DivergenceM: Take two distinct actions, learn the results, than choose one to take effect Temporary ResurrectionM: Bring a creature to life for 24 hours. TerraformM: Expend mythic power to alter the immediate area’s climate and terrain. Transmute Metal to Wood: Metal within 40 ft. becomes wood. Verminous Transformation: Partially transform into a swarm. VisionMF: As legend lore, but quicker. Vortex: Creates a whirlpool in water. Walk through SpaceY: You can spend a move action to teleport 30 feet or to stand while prone without provoking attacks of opportunity. Wind Walk: You and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast. 8th-Level Angelic Aspect, Greater: As angelic aspect, lesser except granting the greatest qualities of angelic creatures. Animal Shapes: One ally/level polymorphs into chosen animal. Atavism, Mass: One animal/level gains advanced template. Bilocation: Exist in two places at once. Blood Mist: Mist causes Wisdom damage and rage. Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage + 1/level for many creatures. Curse Terrain, SupremeM: Curse an area with seven deadly hazards Create DemiplaneF: As lesser create demiplane, but larger and with planar traits. EarthquakeY: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft. radius. EntombM: Turn a location into a secure, underground vault Etherealness: Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions. Form of the Alien Dragon III: Turns you into a Huge esoteric or outer dragon. Form of the Dragon IIIY: Turns you into a Huge dragon. Form of the Exotic Dragon III: Turns you into a Huge imperial or primal dragon. Frightful Aspect: You take on a terrifying, Large-sized form of yourself and emit an aura that causes creatures to become shaken or frightened. Giant Form II: Turns you into a Huge giant. Glimpse of the Akashic: Gain a massive bonus to all rolls for 1 minute, than stunned and sickened Heart of the Mammoth: Imbue a creature with the strength and toughness of the greatest megafauna of the tundra. Iron Body: Your body becomes living iron. Mind Blank, Communal: As mind blank, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Moment of Prescience: You gain +1/level insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. Polymorph Any Object: Changes a subject into anything else. Possession, Greater: As possession, but your body vanishes. Prediction of Failure: Target is permanently shaken and sickened, and may gain a spellblight. Protection from SpellsMF: Confers +8 resistance bonus. Spell Immunity, Greater: As spell immunity, but up to 8th-level spells. Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. Temporal RegressionF: Set a beacon in time that you can rewind to Temporal StasisM: Puts subject into suspended animation. True PrognosticationM: Gain incredibly cryptic information for the distant future. Undead Anatomy IV: As undead anatomy III, but with more abilities. Wandering Weather: Control weather in a large area that moves with you WhirlwindY: Cyclone deals damage and can pick up creatures. 9th-Level Akashic Form: Store a copy of your body in the Akashic Record, and restore yourself to that form upon your death. AscensionMY: Imbue creatures with mythic power. Astral ProjectionM: Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. Create Demiplane, GreaterF: As create demiplane, but larger and with more planar traits. Curse of Fell SeasonsF: Curse an area's weather Divide Mind: Partition your mind, allowing you to roll twice on Will saves and Int checks, and to take extra mental actions. Dominate Monster: As dominate person, but any creature. Fey Form IV: Assume the form of a powerful fey creature Fiery Body: You gain various fire-related powers. ForesightY: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. Freedom: Releases creature from imprisonment. Heroic Invocation: Grants a number of creatures bonuses on attacks and damage, temporary hit points, and immunity to fear and charm effects. Hold Monster, Mass: As hold monster, but all within 30 ft. Impenetrable VeilM: Target can use stealth to hide from blindsight and blindsense as well as divination magic Imprisonment: Entombs subject beneath the earth. Mage's DisjunctionY: Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. Microcosm: Trap creatures in a veiled mindscape permanently, causing their bodies to waste away in the real world. Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. Polar Midnight: Cold darkness paralyzes and deals damage. RegenerateY: Subject's severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). Sea of Dust: Permanently drive water out of a region to create a desert Shadow Transmutation, Greater: As shadow transmutation, but it mimics greater polymorph instead of polymorph. ShapechangeF: Transforms you into certain creatures, and you can change forms once per round. Siege of Trees, Greater: As siege of trees, but can transform Huge and Gargantuan trees into arboreal catapults of the same size. Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Storm of VengeanceY: Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail. Temporal RegressionF: Set a beacon in time that you can rewind to Threefold FormF: As bilocation, but three copies instead of two Time StopY: You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds. Transmute Blood To AcidM: Target takes acid damage each round, and its attackers take acid damage. TsunamiY: Huge wave damages and sweeps up all in its path. Winds of Vengeance: Gives you the ability to fly and attack with wind. WishMY: As limited wish, but with fewer limits. World Wave: Earth moves you across distances. Category:Class Category:Spell